1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the measurement of spatial dimensions of gap openings between door edges and door frame components to determine compliance with industry standards as set forth in construction codes and regulations.
2. State of the Art
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,380; 6,862,815; 6,336,275; 6,807,777; 4,584,774; 5,129,153; 5,329,703; 5,471,759; 7,152,336; 6,308,429; 6,279,241; 6,901,672; 5,666,738; and 6,571,484; the disclosures of which patents and patent application are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Non-patent background art is characterized on the following Internet pages: www.firedoorinspections.com; www.accurexmeasure.com/gap_&_flush.htm; www bojoinc.com/catalog/product_info.php?products_id=119; www.qualityelev.com/main/tool/dgap.htm; and www.spartantoolsales.com.